Black Heat
by Shadowed Replica
Summary: Sesshoumaru has all the luck he is out patrolling his lands when his heat ensues. But an enchanting voice from a mysterious maiden may save him and his pride. But who is this lovely lady? One ShotMLemonSesshoumaru x OC


**Black Heat**

One shot Sesshoumaru x Original Character

By _Shadowed Replica

* * *

_

All right now, just so you know, this is rated a strong M for MATURE people. Please do not read if you are not this. Don't complain if you continue.

Also, hopefully I didn't offend anyone but if I did, oh well, sorry. You'll get over it.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own InuYasha or any of its characters; not matter how wonderfully awesome they are.  
I do own my Original Character in here though so please do not steal.

* * *

Regular narration

_Singing_

"Speaking"

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands as normal during this night when a strange feeling over took his body. He narrowed his golden eyes upon realization; his time of heat would soon be here. It is a good thing that he told Jaken he would be gone for a few weeks. Now he only had to find a way to satisfy his urges. A smirk crossed the taiyoukai's features as his upper canine fangs protruded over his bottom lips; that shouldn't be too hard.

Suddenly, he could hear music coming from deep within the forest, one of the human villages that rested on the boundaries of his lands; the only human village that he allowed to reside upon his lands by request of his dying father. That did not mean he liked the despicable creatures that resided there.

But the strange music was coming from the village. It entranced him until he found himself striding arrogantly through the streets of the village. The humans bowed respectfully to him as he passed and ignored them.

The music began to grow louder as he neared the center of the village. There he saw something he'd never witnessed in his entire life. A woman with olive colored skin and dark hair moved gracefully and wildly upon a platform. The men sat in a drunken stupor with their beers half-way downed as they watched her body sway to the music. But the melody that drew the dangerous demon lord was not the music but the words she sang in her beautiful voice.

_Aa aa aa aa aa, aa aa aa aa aa_

_Aa aa aa aa aa, aa aa aa aa aa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_As tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Shyaam ki kashti mein aake sawaar ho jaa_

_Chal chale_

Her body swayed back and forth wildly, her arms curled and swirled above her head as her hips moved with the beat of the rhythm. The men Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed before danced in rhythm around her. She was the only female upon the stage as she danced in the center of the men.

_Aa sahaara hoga_

_Kahin na kahin to koi kinaara hoga_

_Chal chale, chal chale, chal chale_

_Aa aa aa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa re aaja_

_Aaja chal chale_

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl with a dark look. She was a foreigner to his lands and that angered him. But what mystified him the most were the words she sang. They were not of his language.

_Tairke aa, doobke chal, paar jaana hai_

_Tairke aa, doobke chal, paar jaana hai_

_Paar jaana hai, paar jaana hai_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Shyaam ki kashti mein aake sawaar ho jaa_

_Chal chale_

Her hands twisted almost violently in their graceful dance as she swung her body across the stage and grabbed onto a poll. She leapt outward as though she was going to jump into the audience but the hand on the poll propelled her momentum so that she landed back on the stage. Her dark hair flipped here and there as she swung her head around and landed in a backbend. The men grabbed her arms and legs and mid-section and lifted her high above their heads. They twirled her in circles as her voice continued to sing.

_Aa aa aa aa aa_

_Shyaam kumaari hogi_

_Hont hamaari hogi, baat tumhaari hogi_

_Baat to bholi hogi_

_Meethi bhi hogi thodi shahed bhi kholi hogi_

_Aa aa aa aa aa, aa aa aa aa aa_

_Shyaam kumaari hogi_

_Hont hamaari hogi, baat tumhaari hogi_

_Baat to bholi hogi_

_Meethi bhi hogi thodi shahed bhi kholi hogi_

Even the women in the audience were entranced by the dance. The men began to cheer whilst they splashed their drinks together. The woman swung her body sensually but even though the dance could be considered vulgar, she never touched herself and was modestly covered. The red top contrasted nicely with her dark skin as well as the silver glitter sprinkled here and there and only covered her breasts with a minimal amount of cleavage showing. A red sheer scarf with silver splashed here and there wrapped around her shoulders. The pants she wore were also red with a silver trimming around the waist and the cuffs at the bottom, they were harem pants?

_Aa aa aa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa re aaja_

_Aaja chal chale_

_Tairke aa, doobke chal, paar jaana hai_

_Tairke aa, doobke chal, paar jaana hai_

_Paar jaana hai, paar jaana hai_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Shyaam ki kashti mein aake sawaar ho jaa_

_Chal chale_

Sesshoumaru still had not seen much of her face. He moved slightly though he was still enshrouded within the darkness of the street. Her shoulders were slim and connected to well-toned arms. Her waist was tight and a bit of muscle was visible though she was still quite tiny. Her hips were nicely spaced and curved down into two thin legs that did not appear to have an ounce of fat on them. Sesshoumaru could feel his arousal growing with every swipe of her hips.

_Aa aa aa aa aa_

_Pyaar ka ghota kya hai doobke dekha nahin_

_Dekhna hota kya hai_

_Hone ko hona kya hai dil mein tez hogi_

_Aankh mein paani hoga, chal chale_

_Aa aa aa aa aa, aa aa aa aa aa_

_Pyaar ka ghota kya hai doobke dekha nahin_

_Dekhna hota kya hai_

_Hone ko hona kya hai dil mein tez hogi_

_Aankh mein paani hoga, chal chale_

She was lifted once more by the men who had somehow changed from white to black clothing and lifted her above their heads only vertically this time. Their hands touched her modestly and held her by her waist and legs above them. Her arms and body swayed with the beat of the song. Now they propelled her higher until she was standing on their strong hands. She danced above them and she seemed to not be worried about falling in the least bit. With a smirked she began to whip her head back and forth again before she disappeared in the middle of the men.

_Aa aa aa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa re aaja_

_Aaja chal chale_

_Tairke aa, doobke chal, paar jaana hai_

_Tairke aa, doobke chal, paar jaana hai_

_Paar jaana hai, paar jaana hai_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Shyaam ki kashti mein aake sawaar ho jaa_

_Chal chale_

When the woman reappeared from within the group of men she was wearing a deep purple outfit that looked quite a bit like the red. In fact, it was exactly the same, silver trimming and all, except purple. She now had a purple scarf that effectively hid her face whenever she turned. It fluttered here and there and suddenly her head snapped up. Her gaze locked onto Sesshoumaru's as she danced. He could see two gleaming silver eyes staring right back at him. She smiled and continued her dance. His eyes narrowed dangerously as a low growl emanated from deep within.

_Aa sahaara hoga_

_Kahin na kahin to koi kinaara hoga_

_Chal chale, chal chale, chal chale_

_Aa aa aa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa re aaja_

_Aaja chal chale_

The woman grew slower, more corporeal in her dancing and made sure to accentuate her graceful movements. Her hips snapped with every movement as she leaned forward. It looked as if she were going to fall but the men grabbed hold of her wrists and she circled with them. She was pulled back and lifted once more as she twisted in the air. She formed odd poses that a human could not even with extreme flexibility.

_Tairke aa, doobke chal, paar jaana hai_

_Tairke aa, doobke chal, paar jaana hai_

_Paar jaana hai, paar jaana hai_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa tayaar ho jaa, aa tayaar ho jaa_

_Aa aa tayaar ho jaa_

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he didn't catch the scent before, she was a demon! And she was trespassing upon his lands without his permission! A growl radiated from him once more but died out when he saw the marking upon her forehead. Now that he was really looking at her, a black crescent moon that opened northward upon its side was distinct there. He also noticed two identical deep purple marks adorned her cheeks; demon markings. But the markings were only slightly outlined and he realized they were being masked for the humans' sakes. He also noticed the males around her had similar markings upon their foreheads and a single demon stripe upon each cheek. Did she not want the humans to know she was a demon?

_Shyaam ki kashti mein aake sawaar ho jaa_

_Chal chale_

_Aa aa aa aa aa, aa aa aa aa aa, aa aa aa aa aa_

She finished her song with a graceful flare of her scarf. The scrap of cloth fluttered slightly in the wind and many of the men tried to catch it but it flickered just out of their reach until it reached Sesshoumaru. He caught it deftly and his eyes narrowed as the men froze. The merriment ceased immediately as everyone bowed to the demon lord.

Everyone, that is, except the woman and then men on the platform. She gave a respectful bow of her head before smiling and nodding to the men. They all stood in two lines, Sesshoumaru could now count about twelve of them, and allowed her to glide down the steps to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, the men appeared at her side and she gracefully acknowledged the demon lord before walking past him toward the forest at the border between the Northern and Western lands.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and growled at each of the males that gave him a glare; that was all of them. When she finally disappeared from his view he turned back to the villagers and then walked off. He needed to clear his head and hopefully find some relief; but not in this place, that's for sure!

He finally managed to put some distance between himself and the town. But night fell and Sesshoumaru found himself requiring the little bit of sleep he needed to continue on strongly; considering that he hadn't slept in almost a week. He scouted the area before nodding to himself; satisfied that there were no threats in the nearby compound that would perturb him in the morning. Then, a moment later, he rested his head against the bark of a particularly large tree and dozed off.

Sesshoumaru awoke at sunrise the next day and continued his patrol of the Western Lands. His heat was growing stronger and he found himself fighting to concentrate on his patrol instead of his aching groin.

Around mid-day he smelled faint traces of something familiar but pushed it away. Suddenly, the image of the mysterious beauty surged into his mind and he snarled to himself. She was a nuisance and a rather annoying subject to think about. Still, because of his heat, he found her sensual dance and melodic voice alluring. Shaking his head free of such thoughts, he continued onward.

Four days later, Sesshoumaru found himself in a clearing, Tokijin brandished in front of him as he faced a rather large moth demon that was pissing him off. What doesn't piss Sesshoumaru off lately? Because the demon lord was deep into his atsui, he found everything rather irritating and had killed quite a few demons the past few days.

This moth demon was particularly getting on his nerves, for the demon was a she, and she could smell his arousal. She constantly presented her body to him but to speak the truth, he was not so desperate to take an ugly and disgusting moth to bed; it's not like he was going to mate the female he intended on finding and using, certainly not. She acted as if she was the most fetching thing in the world.

"Oh, my Lord, why don't you let me take care of your little problem?" The moth demoness cooed at him while diving at him once more.

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way and sliced his sword, Tokijin, at her effectively cutting off one of her wings. She screamed and fell to the ground. The moth demoness turned to him in a fit of rage and growled before charging him.

She was careless and clumsy and very ignorant to take on the great Inu Taiyoukai. So when she barreled her body toward him, he merely stepped out of the way and sheathed Tokijin. "You are not worthy of my sword." He decided this aloud; more to piss her off and force her to make further error in her fighting.

Her body flew past him and he summoned poison into his claws before striking her with one long swipe down her exposed back. She screamed and he took the opportunity to drive his talons through her heart. The scream died out as she looked at him. She glared until her heart quit beating and she died.

He withdrew his arm from her body and watched her slump to the ground lifelessly. With a snarl Sesshoumaru realized he had ruined his haori with blood. Luckily, there was a hot spring nearby and he would be able to wash himself as well as the cloth.

It was around midday when he was nearing the hot springs and he heard an all too familiar voice once more. He couldn't understand what was being sung but he knew exactly who was singing.

_Tak ta tak ta tak, tik thai_

_Tak ta tak ta tak, mm hm_

_San sanana nan, san sanana nan_

_San sanana nan, san sanana nan_

_Tak ta tak ta tak, tik thai_

_Tak ta tak ta tak, tak tak_

_Tak ta tak ta tak, tik thai, tak tak_

The woman from the human village, correction, the demoness that was singing at the human village was near the hot spring. Sesshoumaru crept closer until he could peer from behind a rock. She was once more trespassing on his lands; but instead of anger he felt curiosity flood through him.

_San sanana nana, san sanana nan_

_Jaa, jaa re jaa re jaa re, jaa re pawan_

_San sanana nana, san sanana nan_

_Jaa, jaa re jaa re jaa re, jaa re pawan_

_Mere jaisa dhoondke laa mera sajan_

She stood on the edge of the spring's bank singing to no one; at least no one Sesshoumaru could see. Her hands were hooked on her hips as she snapped them back and forth with her words.

_San sanana nana, san sanana nan_

_Jaa, jaa re jaa re jaa re, jaa re pawan_

_Aisa kahin koi nahin_

_Aisa kahin koi nahin_

_Aisa ho to shaayad main kar loon Milan_

_Aisa ho to shaayad main kar loon Milan_

Her lithe body was clothed in the same red garment she had worn during the first part of her song at the festivities. But her red scarf was absent from her body and he clutched the scarlet cloth wrapped around his armor. Her foot tapped to a silent tune that only she seemed to hear. Then he realized who she was singing to: the forest, the spring, and the animals that surrounded the edge of the forest.

_Jaa, jaa, jaa re pawan, jaa re pawan_

_San sanana nana, san sanana nan_

_Jaa, jaa re jaa re jaa re, jaa re pawan_

She kicked her foot into the air and twirled slightly before setting it down with a graceful thump that sent dust surging into the air. When it cleared, she was sitting on a rock halfway into the spring completely dry.

_Aakaash hai koi prem kavi_

_Main uski likhi kavita_

_Oh, aakaash hai koi prem kavi_

_Main uski likhi kavita_

_Mere jaisa koi nahin aaya jag mein yug beeta_

_Chhoo na sake koi mujhe_

_Chhoo na sake koi mujhe_

_Chhoo le to haai lag jaaye aggan_

_Chhoo le to haai lag jaaye aggan_

The demon lord watched intently as she stood and tapped her foot delicately to all sides of the rock before leaping to another. Her shoulders moved from side to side opposite of her rocking hips. Again she moved to a beat that only she could heed.

_Jaa, jaa re jaa, jaa re pawan, jaa re pawan_

_San sanana nana, san sanana nan_

_Jaa. jaa re jaa re jaa re, jaa re pawan_

Sesshoumaru thought it time to make his presence known. He was far too gone in his atsui that he couldn't think rationally. But who could think rationally with a sexy demoness dancing about brazenly as though she owned the wood and nothing could happen to her. It was apparent that his youkai had more control than a rational Sesshoumaru had.

_Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea_

The woman felt the presence appear and turned to see Sesshoumaru boldly entering the compound; her red scarf grasped within his palm. She merely turned her head and smirked slyly before leaping to a rock that was a bit away from him.

_Main aap hi apni premika_

_Main aap hi apni saheli_

_Haan, main aap hi apni premika_

_Main aap hi apni saheli_

She turned to see the handsome demon male standing in her path way; his haori lay long forgotten on the edge of the spring. The wind fluttered the edge of the scarf as he wrapped it around her shoulders and tugged her forward.

_Aur nahin koi apne jaise, bas main ek akeli_

_Main aaoon to, main jaaoon to_

_Main aaoon to, main jaaoon to_

_Mujhko dekhe jhuk ke gagan_

_Mujhko dekhe jhuk ke gagan_

Sesshoumaru growled in delight when she moved forward willingly and grasped his shoulders with her hands and pulled her body flush against his, her head snapped up and her silver eyes locked onto his golden gaze. Suddenly she was gone and standing on another rock about four feet from him.

_Jaa, jaa, jaa re pawan, jaa re pawan_

_San sanana nana, san sanana nan_

_Jaa, jaa re jaa re jaa re, jaa re pawan_

Her voice still sang as she danced around the rock, her scarf dangled from her grasp; saved from the constant breeze only by her clasped fingers. Long raven locks fluttered with the wind as her voice echoed off the rocky exterior. Sesshoumaru appeared behind her, his hand running down her shoulder in a gentle caress.

_Mere jaisa dhoondke laa mera sajan_

_San sanana nana, san sanana nan_

_Jaa, jaa re jaa re jaa re, jaa re pawan_

The red scarf ensnared the demon lord this time as she wrapped him in her scarf. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist and hauled her closer to him. She fit perfectly against his body and he growled low in his throat as he nuzzled her neck.

_San sanana nana, san sanana nan_

Blood red lips pressed against his ear as she almost whispered the last phrase to her foreign song.

_Jaa, jaa re jaa re jaa re, jaa re pawan_

His clawed fingers easily unhooked her top and she gave a sensual growl deep in her chest. A smirk lit the Inu Taiyoukai's lips as her delicately clawed hands hooked into his pants and tugged slightly on them.

Razor-sharp fangs trailed over the supple flesh of her neck causing shivers to race down the demoness' spine. He was rewarded with another growl before his hands moved to her hips and began to slowly, sensually slide them down her slim hips. Claws traced over the curve of her hip before continuing to tug the soft material off the dark-haired female.

Sesshoumaru found himself lying on his back as she hauled his pants off and eyed his arousal with a raised eyebrow. Her pants lie next to his; forgotten on the bank along with the other clothing.

Suddenly, he flipped her and pinned her lithe little body against the harsh rock. His mouth crashed down upon hers as his heat took control. Caution was thrown to the wind as his hand caressed its way down the side of her body to her hip and back up to her breast to cup it.

Her lips opened in a gasping moan as his palm kneaded the tender mound of sensitive flesh. His tongue licked against her bottom lip quickly before entering her wonderful mouth and searching out the cavern until he had thoroughly ravished it.

Clawed fingers raked through long silver hair as his lips trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down her chin and neck. He paused only a moment to suckle on the base of her neck before continuing to venture her heated skin until he reached her other breast.

Golden eyes clouded with lust gazed up into matching silver ones as the Taiyoukai pulled her hardened nipple into his mouth and nipped it. Her eyes closed as her back arched into his mouth. A warning growl rumbled from his chest and her eyes snapped open to peer into his gaze; he wanted her to watch.

With a smirk, she complied and moved her knee up to gently rub against his engorged member. He was very well endowed and she smirked as he groaned into her chest. The vibration from his voice sent delicious tingles through her skin and down her spine. Her back arched to him once more before her leg wrapped around his body.

He finally tired of her breast and moved to the other to torture it. He nipped and suckled and kissed. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and molested it before releasing the hardened bud and blowing cold air on it. She groaned beneath him and he smirked.

His mouth trailed more open-mouthed kisses down to her navel where his tongue dipped in causing a slight laugh to erupt from her delicious mouth. He smirked against the skin before continuing down to her most sacred area. His nose pressed against her sex before his tongue licked along her nether lips and pushed through.

This time she arched almost completely off the rock as he nibbled that little bud of desire; occasionally licking and suckling until she came screaming. He lapped up her juices and prepared to press his fingers into her when she pushed him off with her foot.

The aroused demon landed in the water with a splash and she giggled. He came up sputtering and growling but it stopped when he realized she was right beside him. She pushed him back against the rock and kissed his chest eagerly before grasped his arousal within her hands gently.

A hiss sounded from his lips as her fingers delicately stroked him up and down a few times. Her tongue joined her fingers and curled around the head of his shaft; she rolled her tongue slightly and pressed into the tiny hole causing the demon lord to roar in ecstasy. Her hands kneaded his balls tenderly as she took the head of his erection into her mouth. She moved down on him a couple times as far as she could take him when he pulled her off him and pinned her against the rock.

His hips pressed against hers as he threaded a knee between her legs and opened her up. He pressed the head of his erection to her entrance, completely forgetting about not preparing her and slammed in.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she stifled a scream by biting her lip. Sesshoumaru paused only a moment to stare at the maiden. Realization dawned on him as he watched silver blood flow from her now swollen lip and tears from her glassy eyes; she was a virgin.

But she didn't give him time to think and pressed her body down on him. He knew he shouldn't move yet, she was still painfully tight around him and he could feel her blood seeping from the torn hymen but his youkai took over once more and he pulled out and slammed almost all the way in. He growled and pressed harder against her while ignoring the groan of pain she let out. Her claws dug into his shoulder as he began to pump in and out almost viciously.

The smell of her blood only enticed him more as his eyes bled red. His fangs elongated as he slammed in and out of her. He lifted one leg first and then the other to his shoulders so that he could press deeper into her wet passage.

Her cries were no longer of pain but of ecstatic pleasure. Her head whipped back and forth, from side to side, as she moaned and groaned her delight. His pulled from her once more almost completely before slamming in so hard she climaxed again, screaming her release.

He pressed deeper than before and filled her to the hilt; his shaft completely sheathed in her throbbing canal. Perspiration beaded both their bodies as they continued their act with wild abandon.

Sesshoumaru could feel the pressure building and continued to pound into her tiny body as her walls tightened once more. He slammed in one final time and they climaxed together. His fangs elongated and before he knew it, they pierced the supple skin of her neck deeply.

She screamed with both passion and pain; she didn't know which was greater as her orgasm hit her hard. She felt his member explode within her and he roared so loudly she swore the rocks shook beneath them.

He collapsed on top of her but was quick to distribute his weight to his arms and legs so as not to squash her beneath him. His breath came in harsh pants as did hers until they had calmed somewhat.

When Sesshoumaru regained some of his strength, he pulled out of the girl and picked her satiated and exhausted body and carefully dipped her into the hot water. She sighed contently as the water soothed the ache between her thighs. He set her against the rock to recline once more while he washed the blood of the moth demon from his hair. He was disgusted that it still wreaked and he rinsed it thoroughly before rinsing off his body.

The Taiyoukai neared the beautiful woman with a dark glint in his eyes. He was still under the influence of his heat and youkai. He took her several more times during that night and she lost count of the many orgasms he wrung from her.

Finally, when he had, had his fill, he gently washed her body and then his own before pulling her body onto the rocks and against his own. Her breathing evened out almost immediately and he fell asleep with her held possessively within his grasp. He still did not think of his marking her during their consummation; instead, he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

The morning after, Sesshoumaru woke to the morning sun. He looked up and could tell it was around midday. His gaze turned to stare at the female that was not beside. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the absence of the female from last night.

Perhaps it had only been a dream; but no, sure enough, a red scarf was lying across the top of his folded haori and pants. It was the only trace of the woman, her scent still lingered upon it; the scent of Sakura blossoms and vanilla. He growled angrily before standing and dressing.

He wound the scarf around his armor absentmindedly before continuing on his patrol. Now that he was no longer in heat, he could finish his patrol in two days and then return to the castle. He could forget about the little vixen of the night and proceed with his future.

As he passed a clearing a bit away from the hot spring, he felt as though he were being watched. He turned to his right and indeed, he was being watched by a two silver eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose slightly; could it be?

The creature took one step into the light and Sesshoumaru had to keep from gasping. A large, beautiful, proud unicorn stood amongst the trees. Only, this unicorn was uniquely different and uniquely beautiful. It was not white but pure black with silver hair and hooves. A silver horn protruded its forehead and silver eyes stared at him. Large black wings that faded into silver were folded at its side as it stamped its foot almost impatiently.

The unicorn trotted closer to Sesshoumaru's unmoving form and stopped beside him. He could see its lip was glistening silver in the bright light. The majestic being flicked its head a couple times before rearing up and then galloping off toward the middle of the field.

The Inu Taiyoukai watched the stunning creature as it raced toward what appeared to be the edge of a cliff. But before it could reach the cliff, it disappeared into thin air.

Something registered in the back of his mind; the silver upon its lip was blood. Unicorn blood was silver. One eyebrow rose before he turned away with a soft, "Hn," and he continued on his way. He now realized the reason why she curious to him, why he had never seen he before. It was because she was one of them; the ancient race that everyone knew to be extinct; until now.

A complacent smirk appeared upon his features as he disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Did you like it?

I was thinking about making a sequel for it but only if I get some reviews and some people who would actually read it.

So please rate and _review_. Thanks in advance.

The two songs in this fiction are from the movie Asoka. It's a very good Indian move from Bollywood productions. You should check it out, though I warn you that it's spoken/sung in Indian with English subtitles.

The first song is: _Aa Tayar Hoja_  
The second is: _Sun Sunana_  
You can look them up on if you want to

Sayonara,

_Shadowed Replica_


End file.
